GIVE ME BACK MY PANTIES, NEJI!
by rmcHolicxxx
Summary: Sequel to GIVE ME BACK MY TEAMMATE's PANTIES! Much more serious tones...Please read!


Author's Note: Gasp! It's finally here! The much awaited sequel to GIVE ME BACK MY TEAMMATES PANTIES!!! I'm so happy that I finally made this. It's so exciting! I hope everyone will like it. Things will be a whole lot more serious now and definitely a whole lot longer.

Chapter 1 - First

Hyuuga Neji was very demanding. Yes, that's right. He was silent, but when he wanted something done his way, he made sure he got it. Though, he wasn't really the spoiled type. It wasn't bad to want something badly every now and then, right? Unfortunately for him, his body was demanding the release of tension-severe tension in fact, the ones that can only be released with the help of another. These 'urges' were quite a nuisance at times. Let's just say that he was as horny as hell.

It felt improper for him as a Hyuuga to satisfy his sexual needs by himself. Not to mention it was just plain desperate. If he wanted sex, there were only two options for him: train until all thoughts of it were gone or go on a mission that would keep his manhood down at all times. But lately, none of the above was helping. Mostly because the object of his lust, his teammate, was with him most of the time, so it was even harder to restrain himself from doing something naughty to her. Since when had his hormones been so wild?

Ever since he had sex for the first time, he'd become like this. Before that, in his adolescence, others had already been craving for dirty sex, while he, on the other hand, remained unfazed and just plain un-horny. Green jokes didn't get to him, and he felt disgusted, when someone brought up talks about women's body parts and the likes. He'd never even experienced an erection in his life, not even by accident. There were no wet dreams either. At first, he thought of himself as much more mature than the rest and a whole lot more smarter. But then, after learning more about his growing body, he realized the unusualness of having no sky rocketing testosterone levels. There wasn't anything really wrong with him. Was he gay? Of course not. He was just different. It made him proud of himself. It was as if he had no weakness. He'd be able to resist flirty women and sluts on missions. Cool!

At the tender age of 17, he and his team, finally jounins, sought to join the ANBU. Of course, Team Guy was not to easily fail a test for ascension. They managed to smoothly pass everything thrown at them. They were at the best they could be-even better than Naruto's team. Unfortunately, there was one condition that they weren't able to meet. Female ANBU weren't allowed to be virgins. Tenten, being the pure flower she was (Lee's quote), was still untouched. At that point, she was given three days to lose her virginity or Team Guy wouldn't become ANBU. He and Lee insisted that they could wait, until she married, since they all promised to each other that they'd become ANBU together. It was truly sweet for them to be sensitive on her behalf, but it made her feel guilty and in turn, insisted that they were all going to become ANBU in three days. Though the two males felt uneasy about her decision, they couldn't really stop her. A determined Tenten was an unstoppable Tenten, but she didn't have a boyfriend. So who was the one that was supposed to deflower her?

The thought made Neji's blood boil. He had liked his beloved teammate for as long as he could remember. The thought of her kissing and having sex for the first time with someone else was just freaking insane. She didn't even like anyone. So with whom would she do it with? Going home that day was such a drag. More annoying thoughts entered his mind. It was all too annoying. Why couldn't ANBU be virgins anyway? Yeah, there was a huge chance that they might be raped, but still…oh hell with it…

"Neji, wait," a voiced called out behind him. He turned to see Tenten's blushing face.

"It's getting late, Tenten," he said. "You should go home already."

"I know, but…" she replied. The blush on her face started to become darker. What was she so embarrassed about? "I need to ask a favor from you."

He frowned. What was she up to? "What it is?" he asked.

"Please, don't get mad at me, Neji, and please, consider it. I'll beg, if I need to."

"What? What is it you want?" This was making him so damn nervous.

She averted her gaze. "Would you please have…have…s-sex with…me?"

Now, her face was red all over. It was priceless. Her favor, he had to admit, made his lower regions tingle for the first time. It felt very weird and uncomfortable.

"No…" he answered. As he was about to turn his back, she caught his shirt.

"Please, Neji, I could never ask anyone else to do it."

It wasn't that he was playing hard to get. He just didn't really want to do it, but then again, he thought, if someone else were to do it, it would make him feel bad. But hurting his teammate himself was worse. So he decided to decline.

"I said no, Tenten." He gently forced her hand to release him, but she held on to him tight.

"Neji, you're the only guy I can ever truly trust. I'd rather have my first time with you than with anyone else. Plus, it was either you or Lee."

She bit her lip, hoping that he would reconsider. Luckily, he did.

"Fine," he said sighing. Thinking of someone else hurting Tenten was annoying too. If she wanted to do it with him so badly, then why not? This was for the team anyway and maybe a bit for his own personal gain, but that wasn't the point.

"Are you sure?" he inquired.

"Yes," she replied solemnly. He took her hand.

"Let's go then."

Of course, they would do it at his house, and of course, they would do it slowly. It was his first time too. He wanted to savor everything about it. Every touch, every kiss was important to him especially since he would be doing it with Tenten.

So there they were sitting on his bed. Unsure of who would make the first move.

They both had stripped down to their underwear. Finally, he decided to break the silence and kissed her. Wow, their first kiss. She didn't struggle nor make a sound. It was like a peck actually. Before it could get even more awkward, he kissed her again but deeper this time, and she kissed him back. Soon, they were clumsily making out. Even when they were out of breathe, they continued to ravage each other's mouths. Their tongues clashed sloppily. They both knew that this was the only way to set the mood right. Talking or planning about it would just ruin everything. It was best to go with the flow.

Their kisses slowly moved toward south. Neji grabbed hold of both her wrists as he kissed and sucked on her neck. She was panting for breath. Her lips were swollen from all the kissing. Then, he gently laid her down and proceeded to kiss her belly. It was getting hotter by the moment. Still, he wasn't turned on. The kissing was great, but after being inactive in his sexual life for so long, it was almost nothing. Who would have known thought, that that night was going to finally awaken his wild side.

He pulled down her underwear, earning a whimper from her. He yanked it off her legs and forced her thighs to part. The sight before him started to get some gears turning. His

teammate was beneath him with an indescribable expression on her face (it was cute actually), and he was positioned in between her legs. He licked his way from her ankles to her knees then to her inner thighs. The curious pink flesh that looked back at him was not left unnoticed. It was tempting him, and he succumbed to its call.

Tenten gasped at the feeling of his hot tongue pleasuring her sex. He smirked as he continued to lick and suck on her exposed pussy. The sounds she emitted were delightful. He was enjoying himself so much that he made loud sucking noises.

"Aaahhhh……ahh……ahhhh!!! Neji stop making those sounds!" she begged only to have him suck even harder.

It was driving him crazy. His own organ was starting to throb-a painfully new experience to him. It fought against the fabric of his boxers. His head started to fill with lust. Damn did he want to satisfy the aching need developing within him. Tenten was making him horny.

His fingers spread her sex even wider so that his tongue could get every inch of it. It was more of teasing for him actually. He loved hearing her whimper and moan. Finally, she had enough of it and reached her climax. Hot liquid flowed out of her, and he dared to even taste it. He saw how good she felt after releasing herself. It made him smile. Now it was his turn to feel good.

What was to come next was a horrifying experience. His male pride was huge. It seriously was. The length and inches were not important. It just didn't look like it would fit, but he tried to enter her. Her nails dug into his back as she held back her screams. He stopped half way in her, but she told him to continue.

As he pumped himself in and out her slowly, he saw the tears run down her face and looked away. He didn't want to see her cry. He knew it was hurting her, but if he did it quickly, he was afraid that she would bleed. His hands grabbed onto her hips to meet his thrusts. All she did was cry and cover her face. It made him feel like he was raping her, but he had to do this. This was what she wanted.

His heart was racing and his breath was shallow. It just felt so good. Her tight walls were squeezing his member. She felt so good. It was hard for him to control himself from slamming into her hard and fast, but he kept his composure. He didn't want to hurt her, so everything he wanted would be fulfilled another time.

Neji sighed as he felt himself cum for the first time. The feeling was amazing almost invigorating. No wonder the other guys loved masturbating. The feeling of release was undeniably satisfactory. He pulled himself out of her and cuddled her as she sobbed into his chest. They fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning, Tenten had a hard time standing up. Her intimate area was still swollen and sore, but she still forced herself to get up and get dressed. They even took a bath together and made out under the wet and steamy shower.

After that night, they acted as if nothing happened. It was never brought up again. She still smiled at him the same way after that. They were still close friends as always, but what they did together was still not forgotten. They became ANBU and the topic of her virginity was never mentioned again. That was when his sexuality fully awakened, and he became the teenager he was suppose to be-horny...every single waking hour with sky rocketing testosterone levels and morning wood.

Now, here they were two years later. She had just turned 19 and due to a little incident in a bar, he had her panties and made her come to his room the next night. She glared at him and said, "Neji, my panties please?"

A blush crept to her face. It was embarrassing, even if he'd seen her naked before.

He casually looked at her and answered, "No…I want to do something first."

She gulped. "What is it?"

"I want to do it properly this time."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

He smirked. "Let's just say I'll make you feel so good that you wouldn't remember your name."

TBC

Author's Note: Okay, so the sex scene wasn't that juicy, but how can it be? It was her first time. It was suppose to be a one-shot, but I had to study. Please review.


End file.
